


A Good Hard Fucking

by cmshaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guide's idle fantasy of spanking his recalcitrant Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hard Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A recalcitrant Sentinel is spanked (without permission). 
> 
> Another Warning: Just a short little PWP, so it's not beta read. I promised my betas that I'd finish a longer story, but I've got writer's block. I hope they'll forgive me for this... 
> 
> One Final Warning: If you're drinking anything, put it down *now*.   
> 

## A Good Hard Fucking

by cmshaw

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shire/6930/>

Author's disclaimer: I wonder if sometimes, once Pet Fly has put the characters away for the night, Blair sits in the darkened office and has these sorts of thoughts.   


* * *

  * * * 



Blair Sandburg had had enough. He strode out into the living room and forcibly pulled his angry partner around to face him. " _Damn_ it, Jim!" he snapped. "Stop whining about these sensory distortions already, okay? There is _nothing_ wrong with you that a good hard fucking won't fix." 

Jim's jaw dropped open in shock, and Blair took advantage of his surprise to manhandle the larger man across the room. He pushed him down against the couch. "All right, Sentinel," he ordered. "Drop your pants and bend over." 

"Sandburg," Jim sputtered, "what the hell--?" 

Impatiently, Blair pushed him backwards and grabbed for the fastenings of Jim's trousers. For a moment the two of them were wrestling, teetering off-balance against the arm of the couch, and then Jim landed on his ass on the cushions, pants and boxers still in Blair's grip but now wrapped securely around the Sentinel's ankles. With a grunt, the Guide rolled him over onto his side, one fist keeping his feet still while the other hand rose and came down with a _smack_ flat on Jim's buttocks. "Next time," Blair gasped, slightly out of breath, "listen to me already!" He pulled Jim's feet down to the floor and turned the other man so that he was kneeling with his chest on the cushions. His hand cracked down for another slap, reddening the other side of Jim's ass. "You have a partner for a reason, Jim." 

Jim hissed into the fabric under his face and said nothing, but from the way his hips were jerking, he found the prospect of a good hard fucking to be highly motivational. Blair dug into his pockets, unzipping his own jeans as he did so, and pulled out the lube and condom he'd grabbed when he'd finally had enough of Jim's stubborn refusal to cooperate. Quickly slicking his fingers, he opened and prepared Jim's asshole, then rolled the condom onto his own cock. He planted two more hard slaps on the Sentinel's ass, enjoying the yelps that told him Jim hadn't expected that, and pushed his cock into his partner's body. He dug his fingers into the side of the couch and waited while Jim shifted underneath him, then gasped, "Now, are you paying attention, Sentinel?" He drove his hips forward and watched Jim scramble for purchase on the slippery couch fabric as the force of Blair's thrust slid his body helplessly forward across the cushions. 

Blair placed his hands flat on the broad plane of Jim's back and leaned forward. "Pay attention, Jim," Blair repeated, and Jim groaned in reply as his body rocked under the force of Blair's pounding. "You need to remember who's really in charge around here," he continued, punctuating his lecture with hard twists of his hips. Jim whimpered and thrashed. "You need to _respect_ me, is that understood? Is it, Sentinel?" Jim was nodding frantically, and Blair gave in to the temptation to just lean back and lose himself in his rhythm and the incredible heat of the body spread out beneath his own. Jim howled as Blair's next stroke hit his prostate, hands sliding frantically across the cushions as he tried to brace himself. His body convulsed violently as the head of Blair's cock rubbed against his prostate a second time, and he bit at the smooth fabric under his mouth as he climaxed. And climaxed again at Blair's next thrust, and again, sobbing his pleasure as the heightened intensity of his sensations drove him wild. 

Blair let his head tilt back until he could feel the heavy weight of his hair brushing his shoulderblades through his shirt. Moaning deep in the back of his throat, he dug his fingers into Jim's hips and rode his partner's hot, shuddering body right over the edge of that cliff. Ecstacy crackled up and down his spine as his body tightened and jerked forward, each involuntary thrust into the heat around his cock sending tiny explosions shooting through him. Slowly, he fell forward over Jim's back. 

Gradually Blair's vision cleared, oxygen returning reluctantly to his lungs, and he levered himself up with his hands on the edge of the couch. Jim gasped gratefully for air as Blair sat back. Blair rubbed the Sentinel's reddened ass gently as he pulled out, then wrapped the condom in tissues from the table by the couch and stood up to refasten his pants. Jim, meanwhile, slid bonelessly off the couch and curled in an exhausted and sticky ball on the floor. Blair knelt down and kissed his Sentinel's cheek. "Feeling better, Jim?" he asked softly. 

Jim made a small purring sound that might have been a 'yes' and snuggled into the blanket that Blair draped over his body. Blair rose with a smile and the satisfaction of a job well done, tucked his hair back behind his ears, and went into the kitchen for a beer. 

  * * * 



Blair Sandburg leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed as he studied his partner. Tension radiated from every line of Jim's handsome body where he was silhouetted against the living room windows. Grimacing, Blair closed his eyes and resigned himself to yet another effort at _talking_ some sense into his Sentinel. 

  * * * 



End. 

(c) cmshaw -- 21 August 1998 -- cmshaw@geocities.com 


End file.
